Regret, Sorry, and chance
by urukiora1894
Summary: Semua ini karena salahnya. ulquiorra seperti ini karena keegoisannya. Dapatkah grimmjow mengembalikan ulquiorra seperti semula.
1. Chapter 1

Regret, Sorry, And Chance

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Romance

Pair : Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

Summary : Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya. Ulquiorra jadi seperti ini karena keegoisannya. Dapatkah grimmjow mengembalikan ulquiorra seperti semula ?

Semua ini karena keegoisannya. Semua ini karena sikapnya yang bodoh, yang terlalu tidak peduli. Seorang remaja 17 tahun berambut biru duduk dengan kepala tertunduk sambil memegang tangan remaja lelaki lain berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan berbagai alat untuk memonitor keadaannya, ulquiorra nama anak lelaki yang terbaring lemah itu. Grimmjow, remaja berambut biru itu menunduk, mencium tangan ulquiorra berkali – kali " maafkan aku ulqui, kumohon. Maafkan aku. Jangan hukum aku seperti ini. Bangunlah, kumohon. "

Ulquiorra aizen telah terbaring lemah seperti itu selama 2 bulan. Tidak ada kemajuan sedikitpun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa iya akan bangun. Ulquiorra sendiri merupakan remaja berusia 15 tahun, putra bungsu dari sousuke aizen yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan las noches, dan juga adik dari kaien aizen. Kulitnya yang memang pucat itu semakin pucat, semenjak dia koma.

Grimmjow tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf setiap kali ia datang. Setiap hari ia pasti akan datang menjenguk ulquiorra. Menceritakan setiap kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah. Terkadang mengancam jika ulqui tak segera bangun ia akan menggoda para gadis. Memang itu kebiasaan mereka disekolah, grimmjow akan menggoda para gadis, yang tujuannya sebenarnya hanya untuk menggoda kekasih manisnya ulquiorra.

Sebenarnya hal ini terjadi akibat keegoisannya sendiri. Akibat sifatnya yang masa bodoh.

_**Flashback**_

_**2 bulan lalu**_

_Drrt… drrrt… drrrtt.._

_Suara getar ponsel dari grimmjow, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Grimmjow yang sedang asik berleha-leha diatas kasur sambil menunggu kawan-kawannya yang rencananya akan menginap, membuka ponselnya dan melihat ternyata pesan itu dari kekasihnya._

_To : Baka Neko_

_From : Little Bat_

_Grimm, bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke sekolah sekarang ? buku paketku tertinggal di kelas dan aku membutuhkannya untuk mengerjakan tugasku._

_ Grimmjow hanya membacanya kemudian meletakkannya kembali, tanpa membalas pesan tersebut. Dia malas jika harus berganti baju lagi, menjemput ulqui kerumahnya dan pergi kesekolah. Hingga beberapa kali ponselnya bergetar kembali_

_To : Baka Neko_

_From : Little Bat_

_Grimm, bisa tidak ?_

_To : Baka Neko_

_From : Little Bat_

_Hey, bisakah setidaknya kau balas pesanku_

_To : Baka Neko_

_From : Little Bat_

_Haah, baiklah aku pergi sendiri saja._

_ Grimmjow membaca semua pesannya namun tak satupun yang ia balas. Menurutnya tak masalah sesekali tidak mengantarkannya. Toh, ulqui juga laki – laki. Juara karate pula, sekalinya ada sesuatu yang mengancam dia rasa ulqui pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Meskipun perasaannya agak sedikit tidak enak. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi._

_**Sementara itu di rumah ulquiorra (jam 6.00 sore)**_

___Rumah ini terlihat mewah. Wajar saja, pemiliknya merupakan salah satu pengusaha besar bernama Sousuke Aizen, pemilik perusahaan Las Noches. Salah satu perusahaan property yang telah mendunia. Dia seorang duda, beranak dua. Si sulung Kaien Aizen berusia 19 tahun. Sedangkan si bungsu bernama Ulquiorra Aizen berusia 15 tahun. _

_ Ulquiorra merupakan anak yang sangat cerdas. Bahkan dia sudah kelas 3 SMA meskipun usianya baru 15 tahun. Dia teman satu sekolah sekaligus kekasih dari Grimmjow. Mereka sama-sama kelas 3 di Karakura Highschool, tapi berbeda kelas._

"_onii-chan,, aku pergi ke sekolah dulu. Ada bukuku yang tertinggal di sekolah. " kata ulquiorra meminta izin kepada kakaknya._

"_ini sudah jam 6 sore, biar ku antar. "_

" _tidak usah nii, sebentar lagi kan ayah pulang. Aku bisa sendiri. lagipula aku ini kan laki – laki. "_

" _haha, iya ulqui-chan. Ya sudah hati – hati dijalan. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku. Okee " kata kaien sambil mengusap kepala ulqui._

" _iya – iya onii chan. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. "_

_ Ulqui pun pergi menuju sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki. Jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya sebenarnya lumayan jauh sekitar 30 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Namun, dia sekalian ingin berjalan – jalan juga. Saat di jalan dia berpapasan dengan ichigo dan ishida yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah grimmjow._

" _yoo ulqui,, sendirian saja. Mau kemana ? "_

" _kesekolah, mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal. "_

" _tidak diantar grimmy ? "_

"_tidak."_

"_ohh, tidak takut, ini sudah mau gelap looh. "_

" _tidak, aku ini laki-laki. Jadi berhenti memperlakukanku seperti perempuan"_

"_hahaha. Ya sudah kalau begitu, hati – hati dijalan."_

"_hn, kau juga."_

_**Disekolah (6.45 sore)**_

___Ulqui sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ketika sampai dikelas dia langsung menuju bangkunya dan melihat ke lorong mejanya mencari buku yang dicarinya. _

" _naah, ketemu juga. Tumben sekali aku ceroboh begini. Huufh, sudah gelap. Gara – gara grimm aku jadi kesorean berangkatnya. Seandainya dia langsung balas kalau tidak mau mengantar. Kan setidaknya aku bisa berangkat lebih awal" gerutu ulqui sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah._

" _wah wah wah,, sedang apa si manis ini sendirian di sekolah ? mana kucing penjagamu itu hmm ? " ucap seseorang diantara 9 orang gerombolan anak – anak yang sepertinya baru selesai latihan kendo._

" _bukan urusanmu ! dan siapa yang kau sebut kucing penjaga ?" hardik ulqui_

" _woo, galaknyaaa. Anak manis seharusnya bertingkah manis juga. " ucapnya sambil memegang dagu ulqui dan mendekatkan wajahnya._

" _apa maumu nnoitra ?! " marah ulqui sambil menepis tangan nnoitra._

" _melawan rupanya,, anak – anak kalian tau yang harus kalian lakukan ? " Tanya nnoitra pada teman-temannya dengan seringainya. Teman-temannya pun maju mendekati ulquiorra dengan seringai terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Sekuat apapun ulquiorra, jika melawan 8 orang dengan badan yang lebih besar dibanding dirinya, tetap saja dia kalah. Ulquiorra pun di bekap dan di bawa kesalah satu kelas. Nnoitra mengunci kelas tersebut dari dalam, entah dia dapat darimana kunci kelas tersebut._

_**Di rumah grimmjow (ichigo dan ishida sudah sampai di rumah grimmjow dan sedang berada dikamarnya) (jam 7.30 malam)**_

"_hei grimm, aku tadi berpapasan dengan ulqui dijalan. Katanya dia mau kesekolah mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal" Tanya ichigo_

"_ya aku tau" jawab grimm_

"_lalu kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya ?" sahut ishida_

"_aku sedang malas saja."_

"_tega sekaliii" jawab ichigo_

" _heii, aku kan hanya sedang malas, lagipula kalian tau ulqui itu juara karate nasional, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Sergah grimm tidak mau disalahkan._

" _haah tetap saja, perasaanku tidak enak sejak melihatnya tadi. Entah kenapa aku juga tidak mengerti. " ucap ishida sedikit khawatir._

" _aku juga.. kita sehati yaa ishida-koiii " rayu ichigo tidak melihat situasi_

" _Baka ! lihat situasi kalau mau bertingkah lebay seperti itu. Dasar Baka-Mikan ! " ishida memarahi ichigo sambil menjitak kepalanya._

"_lain kali aku akan melarangmu terlalu dekat dengan si Asano itu. Dia membawa efek buruk untukmu " lanjut ishida_

"_sebenarnya aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama tak enaknya. " grimmjow mulai khawatir._

"_aku baru ingat hari ini klub kendo kan sedang latihan jelang pertandingan. Biasanya mereka latihan lebih lama. "_

"_memangnya apa hubungannya Berry ?! "_

"_kau ini segitu tidak pekanya, apa pikun, apa bodoh ?"_

" _heii. Sudah jelaskan saja ! "_

"_nnoitra gilga, dia kapten klub kendo. Terobsesi dengan ulquiorra. Berani melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkannya. Dia bisa saja main keroyokan untuk menaklukkan ulqui "_

" _kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi dasar baka ! " marah ishida_

"_sudah sebaiknya kita kesekolah sekarang !"_

_Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt_

_Suara ponsel grimmjow menandakan ada telepon masuk ( hpnya di silent jadi mau sms mau telpon bunyinya sama. Getar – getar juga )._

"_JAEGERJAQUES ! " __ teriak seseorang di seberang sana dengan panic._

" _ya, aizen-san ada apa ? " jawab grimmjow. Ternyata yang menelepon adalah ayah dari ulqui, Sousuke Aizen._

"_ulqui sedang bersamamu tidak ?!"_

"_tidak, ada apa ?" grimjow terdengar tenang. Namun sebenarnya dia smakin khawatir mengenai kekasihnya._

" _sejak tadi sore dia belum pulang padahal hanya mengambil buku yang tertinggal disekolah. " _

"_aku juga akan kesekolah mencari ulqui, aku akan kabari lagi nanti."_

"_Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kau yang kusalahkan. Karena menolak menemaninya. "_

'_darimana dia tau ?!' pikir grimmjow._

"_dia meninggalkan ponselnya dan aku melihat pesannya yang memintamu mengantarnya, JA-GER-JAQUES !__" kata aizen seolah membaca pikiran grimmjow_

"_baiklah aku pergi dulu" Klik. Grimmjow mematikan ponselnya._

_**Di sekolah (8.30 malam)**_

_ Grimmjow, ishida, ichigo, renji, dan hisagi (mereka bertemu renji dan hishagi dijalan, kemudian mereka pun ikut) berjalan dengan terburu-buru menjelajahi lorong sekolah mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan ulquiorra. Hingga mereka berada dilorong kelas 2. Mereka mndengar suara –suara aneh dari salah satu kelas. Seperti suara desahan dan tawa dari beberapa orang.(__**author ::ga bisa bikin suara desahannya kaya apa**__). Suara itu berasal dari kelas 2-C, grimmjow langsung berusaha membuka pintu kelas tersebut dengan brutal dan mendobraknya. Ketika pintu terbuka grimmjow mendapati hal yang sangat menyayat hatinya dan membakar amarahnya. Dilihatnya ulquiorra dalam keadaan tak sadar dikelilingi oleh 9 orang yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya. Dengan pakaian yang sobek sana sini, dan beberapa lebam. _

_ Tanpa basa basi ichigo, renji, dan grimmjow menyerang kesembilan orang itu dengan membabi buta. Tidak terima terhadap apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap sahabat (bagi ichigo dan renji) dan kekasih (bagi grimmjow) mereka. Sedangkan ishida dan hishagi mengamankan ulqui. Hisagi memakaikan pakaian olahraga yang kebetulan dia bawa pada ulqui. Namun tiba-tiba hishagi menyadari sesuatu, nyaris tidak percaya_

" _tidak mungkin, dia tidak bernafas.." panic hishagi_

" _apa maksudmu hishagi " Tanya ishida, sambil mengecek nafas kemudian detak jantungnya. "tidak ada,," lirih ishida. "detak jantungnya tidak ada" ucap ishida tak kuasa menahan air matanya._

_mendengar itu ketiga lelaki lain yang sibuk memberi pelajaran pada gerombolan nnoitra yang telah tak bisa bergerak itu langsung berlari kearah mereka. _

"_ishida jangan bercanda ! " bentak grimmjow_

"_aku tidak bercada, benar-benar tidak ada, aku sudah mengeceknya. " ucapnya masih terisak._

_Grimmjow kemudian mengeceknya sendiri. Mengecek nafasnya berkali-kali. Mengecek detak jantungnya di tangannya, di lehernya, hingga menempelkan telinganya kedada ulqui. Dia tetap tidak mendengar apapun._

"_ULQUI ! JANGAN BERCANDA ! JANGAN SEPERTI INI ! KALAU KAU MAU MEMBERIKU PELAJARAN JANGAN SEPERTI INI ! " teriak grimmjow sambil menekan dada ulqui dan memberinya nafas buatan berusaha mendapatkannya kembali. _

"_AYOLAH ULQUI ! JANGAN TINGGALAKAN AKU ! " grimmjow masih terus berusaha. Dia yakin pasti bisa membuat ulqui bernafas kembali, pasti belum terlambat. Sedangkan renji dan hishagi menghubungi ambulans, polisi, serta keluarga ulqui. _

_Dia terus memompa dada ulqui dan memberinya nafas buatan sambil terus bergumam "pasti bisa. Ayolah ! pasti belum terlambat ! kumohon ulqui, kau bisa menghukumku seperti apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi jangan seperti ini "_

"_belum terlambat,, iyakan ? aku belum terlambat kan? Aku pasti masih memiliki kesempatan kan ?"_

_Kemudian terdengar tarikan nafas ulqui. Dia kembali, namun tetap tak membuka matanya. " oh tuhaan ! syukurlah ! "_

_kemudian datang polisi juga ambulans. Nnoitra dan teman-temannya ditahan oleh kepolisian dan ulqui di bawa ke rumah sakit._

_ Sousuke (gak disebut aizen karena kaien dan ulqui marganya juga sama) dan kaien tiba di rumah sakit. Kaien menghajar grimmjow, dan kemudian ditahan oleh teman-teman grimmjow. _

"_KAU ! KALAU KAU MENEMANINYA ADIKKU TIDAK MUNGKIN BERAKHIR SEPERTI INI ! ATAU SETIDAKNYA KAU MEMBALAS PESANNYA KURASA DIA TIDAK AKAN PERGI SEMALAM ITU !" teriak kaien. Grimmjow hanya bisa diam, karena memang itu salahnnya. Jika teman-temannya tidak menahan kaien, grimmjow pun hanya akan menerima. Dihajar hingga matipun ia terima. Ini salahnya. Semua salahnya_

_Sedangkan sousuke hanya menatap putra bungsunya dari luar ruang ICU. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Matanya sendu,tidak lepas dari wajah putranya. Dia baru pulang dari paris, berharap mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari putra sulungnya dan pelukan manja dari putra bungsunya. Namun, ketika ia datang dia hanya disambut oleh putra sulungnya, yang disusul dengan kabar buruk mengenai putra bungsunya._

"_Ulqui,,," hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan._

_**End Of Flash Back **_

Hari ini seperti biasa grimmjow datang menjenguk ulqui. Berusaha tetap terlihat semangat. Baginya jika dia mengunjungi ulqui dengan semangat dia bisa menyalurkan semangat hidupnya kepada ulqui.

" ulqui, kapan kau bangun ? kau ketinggalan banyak hal, anime kesukaanmu sudah mengeluarkan episode terbaru, kau tidak mau ketinggalankan. Dasar otaku." Grimmjow menatap ulqui dengan tatapan sendu.

" mau sampai kapan kau menghukumku begini ulqui ? tak maukah kau memberiku kesempatan ? aku tau aku menyebabkan hal ini terjadi padamu. "

Matanya mulai meneteskan airmata.

" kau tau, aku sangat menyesal mengabaikan pesan – pesanmu hari itu. "

Ucap grimmjow. Kemudian iya mengecup kening ulqui lalu punggung tangannya

" aku menyayangimu kau tau. Aku seperti mati saat kau tak ada. Aku merindukanmu. Semua yang ada pada dirimmu. Sindiran pedasmu, matamu yang berkilat setiap kali merasa tertantang. "

Grimmjow mengusap lembut kepala ulqui.

" kumohon bangunlah,, "

"Eeengh" terdengar erangan dari ulqui. Grimmjow kaget, segera memanggil suster.

" suster ! ulqui ! dia sadar ! cepatlah ! " panik grimmjow.

Kemudian beberapa suster dan seorang dokter jaga datang untuk memeriksa ulqui.__Grimmjow benar – benar merasa senang. Hingga . . .

" PERGI KAU ! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU ! PERGI ! JANGAN SENTUH ! " ulqui tiba – tiba saja histeris dia melempar apa saja yang ada didekatnya. Benda terakhir yang ia lempar adalah vas bunga.

" AAARGGHHH,, PERGIIII ! " ulqui masih saja berteriak meskipun keadaannya sedang sendirian. Setelah berteriak – teriak kemudian dia meringkuk dan tubuhnya gemetar. Dia terlihat ketakutan.

" kumohon hentikan, berhenti, kumohon jangan, kumohon lepaskan aku,, " gumam ulqui.

Masih dalam keadaan meringkuk, ulqui memegangi lututnya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar hingga tiba-tiba dia terdiam tidak bergerak. Para perawat yang masih diluar memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Kemudian mengecek keadaannya.

Keesokkan harinya, Sousuke dan kaien yang mendapat kabar bahwa ulqui sempat sadar kemarin langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit. Berdasarkan keterangan dokter, melihat dari reaksi ulqui kemaren. Ulqui dinyatakan mengalami depresi berat. Bahkan ulqui harus di ikat untuk mengamankannya dari tindakan melukai diri sendiri. Jika dalam sebulan ini ulqui tidak mengalami perkembangan berarti maka ulqui harus dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa.

" sudah puas ? " Tanya kaien yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan grimmjow di luar ruangan ulqui. Sementara sousuke didalam ruangan menyuapi ulqui. Ulqui sudah bisa mengenali ayahnya.

" apa maksudmu ? " Tanya grimmjow sungguh – sungguh tak mengerti maksud kaien.

" ulqui, jika dalam sebulan tidak mengalami kemajuan, dia harus dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa. "

Grimmjow tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar, pikirannya kalut.

" ulqui maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, ini salah ku. Salah egoku. Maafkan aku. " lirih grimmjow.

Sudah seminggu setelah pemberitahuan itu, ulqui hanya bisa mengenali grimmjow sebagai temannya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat mengenai hubungan mereka.

"Creamy,, namamu lucu. Haahhaahhaahha "

"Grimmjow namaku grimmjow bukan creamy. "

" tapi ichigo kun memanggilmu creamy "

" si berry itu, menyebutku grimmy bukan creamy "

" ahahhahhahha. Kalian punya panggilan lucu. Berry, creamy, aku juga mau. "

Ulqui mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya hal yang tak mungkin dilakukannya saat dia normal.

" kau punya panggilan khusus dari ku, _Little Bat _"

" Tidak seperti panggilan kalian. Aku ingin yang seperti milik kalian "

" haah ya sudah makan dulu. "

" hmm. Aaaa "

Begitulah keseharian mereka, jika ulqui sedang tenang dia bertingkah seperti anak 5 tahun. Tapi kadang – kadang dia akan berteriak – teriak jika teringat kejadian itu lagi.

"creamyyyy "

" apa ulqui chan ? "

" aku ingin keluar, aku bosan, kakiku sakit diikat seperti ini. Aku bukan monyet yang kakinya harus selalu diikat. "

" nanti aku akan minta ijin dokter untuk mengajakmu keluar hmm. "

" asyiiiik. Terima kasih creamyyyy "

" sekarang waktunya kau tidur. "

" baiklaaah. Oyasumi creamy "

" oyasumi "

Saat yakin ulqui sudah tertidur, mata grimmjow kembali memandang ulqui sendu. Sambil mengusap kepala ulqui, grimm bertanya " sampai kapan kau mau menghukumku ? "


	2. Chapter 2

Regret, Sorry, And Chance

Disclaimer : Bleach by tite kubo

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Romance

Pair : Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

* * *

Catatan author :

Kyaaaaa ! maafkan saya lupa bilang. Saya masih author baru. Disini rata – rata OOC. Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek. Mohon dimaklumi. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan juga.

Pokoknya Gomenasai ! hontou ni gomenasai !

* * *

Hari ini ulquiorra diijinkan berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Grimmjow juga menemaninya seperti biasa.

" uwaaah, akhirnya bisa keluar. Aneh sekali mereka melarangku keluar ruangan. Pake mengikat kakiku segala. Memangnya aku ini monyet apa yang bisa mengamuk sampai harus diikat segala. " keluh ulquiorra. Saat dia menjadi sosok kekanakan begini, dia memang tidak mengingat saat dia mengamuk.

" hei, creamy ! kenapa kau diam saja ? " tanya ulquiorra sambil bergelayut manja di tangan grimmjow.

" ehh . . eto . . ano . . aku tidak apa-apa. " jawab grimmjow gugup. Karena sebenarnya grimmjow edang memikirkan kata-kata kaien.

' bagaimana jika tidak ada kemajuan ? bagaimana jika dia seperti ini seumur hidupnya ? '

" myy . . reamy . . CREAMMYYYY ! " ulquiorra yang kesal akhirnya berteriak di telinga grimmjow.

*ngiiiiiiiiiing* telinga grimmjow berdengung seketika.

" hei ! tidak perlu berteriak juga kan ulqui ! kau mau membuatku tuli ?! "

" kau memang sudah tuli ! aku panggil berkali – kali tetap tidak menjawab. Huh aku kembali ke kamar saja ! " ulqui berjalan menuju gedung rumah sakit dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Setiap yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung brteriak ' KAWAIII ' kecuali jika mereka tau bahwa dia merupakan pasien penyakit jiwa.

Tiba – tiba ulqui berhenti berjalan. Matanya melotot, melihat kearah seseorang dengan rambut panjang hitam dan tubuh tinggi, mirip seperti nnoitra, tapi bukan hanya sekedar mirip.

" ja..jangan mendekat ! kalian mau apa ?! jangan mendekat ! "

" ulqui ? " grimmjow berusaha meraih ulquiorra

" AAARGH PERGI ! MENJAUH DARIKU ! JANGAN MENDEKAT ! "

" u..ulqui kau kenapa ?! "

" JANGAN SENTUH ! JANGAN SENTUH AKU ! "

Sementara grimmjow berusaha mengejar ulqui. Ulqui berlari tak tentu arah dan wajah terlihat seperti orang ketakutan. Dimata ulquiorra sekarang semua orang terlihat seperti gerombolan teman – teman nnoitra. Dia mengalami halusinasi. Hanya karena melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan nnoitra. Ingatan mengenai hari paling mengenaskan bagi dirinya teringat kembali. Seperti putaran kaset rusak terulang dan terulang lagi. Ulquiorra memegang kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Melihat kejadian itu berputar-putar dikepalanya.

*BRUKK ! * ulquiorra pingsan. Grimmjow mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style. Mengantarnya kembali ke kamarnya. Kemudian memanggil dokter.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dok ? kenapa tiba-tiba dia histeris seperti itu ? "

" kurasa, dia melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kejadian yang menyebabkannya jadi seerti ini. Kemudian dia berhalusinasi. Itu sebabnya dia histeris "

" lalu ? "

" dia sama sekali tidak mengalami kemajuan. Kurasa sebaiknya dia segera dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa. "

" dia tidak gila. Lagipula ini baru seminggu. Masih banyak waktu. Aku yakin dia bisa kembali normal. "

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aku hanya menyarankan. Karena dokter penyakit jiwa mungkin leebih bisa menanganinya. Saya permisi dulu. "

Grimmjow kembali duduk di samping tempat tidur ulquiorra. Dia memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka. Dia terluka melihat ulqui-nya seperti ini. Rasa bersalah kembali menggelayutinya.

' Seandainya, aku mengesampingkan kemalasanku. Tidak mungkin jadi seperti ini. ' grimmjow akhirnya tertidur.

Sreek sreek

Tap Tap Tap

Grimmjow terbangun pukul 1 pagi. Ketika dia melihat ke tempat tidur ulquiorra yang kosong, dia langsung panik. Dia mengecek ke kamar mandi, ke bawah tempat tidur, ke depan kamar, dia tetap tidak menemukannya. Dia semakin panik. Dia berlari keluar rumah sakit, takut ulquiorra kabur. Namun saat dia melihat keatap gedung, dia melihat ulquiorra berdiri di atap gedung, di bagian ujungnya. Seolah sedang bersiap untuk bunuh diri. Grimmjow berlari secepat mungkin. Dia tidak boleh terlambat kali ini. Akhirnya dia sampai.

Ulquiorra sudah mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Bersiap menjatuhkan diri. *Hap* Grimmjow menangkap pinggangnya tepat sebelum dia jatuh. Grimmjow memeluknya dari belakang. Tak ada perlawanan dari ulquiorra. Ulquiorra juga tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun. Matanya kosong. Seolah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Grimmjow membopong ulquiorra kekamarnya. Membaringkan ulqui di kasurnya. Ulqui tetap tidak bergerak. Matanya pun tetap kosong. Tidak ada mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa.

**Keesokkan Harinya**

BRAK !

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara terburu-buru. Si tersangka, Kaien masuk dengan tergesa-gesa diikuti sang ayah yang terlihat sama paniknya.

" kudengar kemarin ulqui kembali histeris ? " Tanya kaien.

" ya, tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak ketakutan. Seperti saat pertama kali dia sadar. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia jadi seperti ini. " jawab grimmjow.

" Ulqui, ini ayah nak. Apa kau mendengar ayah ? " Tanya sousuke pada ulquiorra. Namun tak ada jawaban. Hanya tatapan kosong.

" ulqui kau mendengar nii-chan ? jawab nii-chan ulqui ! " pinta kaien lebih mirip gertakan karena paniknya.

Ulqui tetap tidak menjawab, dia tetap diam. Bagaimanapun mereka mencoba menarik perhatiannya ulqui tetap diam.

Sudah minggu kedua, keadaan ulqui semakin parah. Dia menolak makan. Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Kulitnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat. Beberapa teman-teman dari sekolah mereka datang menjenguk. Berita tentang kejadian yang menimpa ulqui sudah menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan, media massa pun sempat memberitakannya. Wajar saja hal ini menjadi sorotan, sousuke aizen adalah pengusaha yang sudah terkenal di dunia. Segala hal yang bisa menjadi bahan berita tentang dirinya pasti akan langsung diberitakan. Apalagi hal seperti ini. Pasti para pemburu berita itu berebut mencari informasi mengenai kejadian yang menimpa ulqui ini.

Hari ini teman-teman ulqui datang menjenguknya. Mencoba mnegajaknya berbicara. Tapi, tak ada yang direspon olehnya. Bahkan, orihime inoue, mantan kekasihnya pun datang. Gadis itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya melihat keadaan ulquiorra yang seperti ini. Bukan rahasia lagi, kalau orihime masih menyimpan perasaan pada ulquiorra.

" ulqui-kun, ayo makanlah. Tubuhmu sudah sangat kurus. Bukankah kau bilang kau benci dikatai kecil ? makanya makan yaa ulqui-kun. Hiks hiks " orihime mencoba membujuk namun tetap tak ada respon. Mereka semua tak ada yang tidak meneteskan air mata melihat ulqui yang seperti ini.

" ulqui, kau lihat mereka semua peduli padamu. Mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Ulqui, kumohon sadarlah. " kata grimmjow lirih sambil memeluk ulqui. Ulqui sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan grimmjow.

" A . . aku . . " tiba – tiba ulqui mengeluarkan suaranya. Semua yang disana kaget mendengarnya. Grimmjow melepaskan pelukannya. Ayah, kakak, serta teman – teman ulqui menunggunya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" A . . a . . aku . . hiks . . hiks . . aku menjijikkan . . . hiks . . . menjijikkan . . hiks . . aku ini sangat menjijikkan . . . aku sampah . . hiks . . "

" Ssst , , ulqui jangan berbicara begitu , , tidak ada yang menganggapmu begitu , , hmm ? " ucap grimmjow sambil menghapus airmata ulqui.

" menjijikkan . . hiks . . "

" ulqui berhentilah berucap seperti itu "

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat tangan ulqui telah meraih sebuah pisau yang tadinya digunakan untuk mengupas buah. Dia mendorong grimmjow dan kemudian *Zraaash * dengan cepat dia menggoreskan pisau itu melintang dari bahu hingga pinggangnya. Dia mengangkat kembali pisau itu, ketika dia ingin menggores lagi pisau itu ke tubuhnya. Grimmjow sudah menahan tangannya, mengambil paksa pisau itu dan membuangnya.

Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain berteriak ketakutan. Sousuke shock melihat apa yang dilakukan putra bungsunya. Kaien membantu grimmjow mengunci pergerakan ulquiorra.

" Aku menjijikkan . . tidak pantas hidup . . " kata ulqui dengan nada suara yang dingin.

**TBC**

* * *

Gyaa ! ini ratenya masih boleh di T ga sih. Disini ulquinya makin depresi. Maafkan saya. Kalo Fans Ulquiorra marah.

Saya juga fansnya kok. Makanya saya bikin dia di kelilingi orang-orang yang beneran sayang sama dia. Tapi, dia masih belum bisa menerima keadaannya.

Ada yang punya saran buat chapter selanjutnya ?


	3. Chapter 3

Regret, Sorry, And Chance

Disclaimer : Bleach by tite kubo

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Romance

Pair : Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

* * *

Balasan Review :

Gaa-chama :: Gomenne. aku juga pengemarnya ulqui-chan. Tapi aku penggemar genre angst juga. Jadi beginilah hasilnya. Gomenne. Kalau mau bawain parang bawain buat Nnoitra aja. Jangan grimm-kun kan grimm-kun sebenernya sayang sama ulqui-chan.

* * *

**Jam 7 malam hari ke 2 minggu ke 3**

Beberapa kali ulqui mencoba bunuh diri. Membuat grimmjow memilih izin dari sekolahnya. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan ulqui sendirian. Dia tidak mau kehilangan ulqui. Dia sudah meminta izin dari orang tuanya juga untuk menjaga ulqui. Begitu juga dengan kaien dan sousuke yang mempercayakan ulqui padanya. Karena mereka sendiri sibuk, kaien disibukan dengan praktek dan sousuke yang sering berada diluar kota untuk mengurus cabang perusahaannya yang kadang bermasalah atau sekedar mengecek keadaan cabang-cabang perusahaannya.

" Ulqui, ayo buka mulutmu. Kau harus makan. Sejak 3 hari yang lalu kau belum makan. " Grimm berusaha membujuk ulqui untuk makan. Sudah sejak dia pertama kali mencoba bunuh diri, dia menolak makan. Dia hanya diam dengan mata kosong. Terkadang air matanya mengalir. Tapi dia tetap tidak bergerak. Suara isakkan pun tak terdengar.

" ulqui . . aku merindukanmu. " grimmjow menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat tidur, ulqui-pun tidak tenang. Bayangan kejadian hari itu benar-benar menghantuinya baik saat ia sadar maupun saat ia tertidur. Namun, saat grimmjow mengusap kepalanya, entah kenapa dia bisa lebih tenang.

**Jam 8 pagi hari ke 6 minggu ke 3**

Grimmjow bangun melihat ulqui yang sudah duduk dengan tangannya yang mengusap kepala grimmjow. Sudah 4 hari, ulqui tidak lagi melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Semua orang mulai tenang, meskipun ulqui tetap tidak bicara.

" U . . ulqui . . kau ? " grimmjow kaget melihat ulqui yang seperti itu. Seperti normal. Tidak terlihat depresi.

" iya grimm . . kenapa ? " jawab ulqui sambil tersenyum.

" ini . . sungguhan kan ? aku tidak bermimpi ? " grimmjow masih tidak percaya.

" tentu saja baka ! coba saja " jawab ulqui sambil mencubit pipi grimmjow.

" Aaduduh . . ulqui hentikan sakit. Ampuun. "

" kalau sakit berarti bukan mimpi kan ? "

" iya juga ya. Syukurlah ulqui. Aku sungguh senang. Akhirnya kau kembali. Aku sangat merindukanmu. " grimmjow memeluk ulqui.

" aku juga grimm . . aku juga . . " kata ulqui sambil mengusap punggung grimmjow.

- Tok Tok Tok –

" boleh kami masuk ? " kaien melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Dia datang bersama ayahnya.

" masuklah nii-chan , tou-san " jawab ulqui

" ulqui ! kau sudah sadar ! " kaien kaget karena yang menjawab kali ini adalah adiknya.

" iya nii-chan " jawab ulqui sambil tersenyum

" oh tuhan . . ulqui ! syukurlah " kali ini sang ayah yang mengucap syukur kemudian memeluk putra bungsunya.

" sudah . . sudah . . tou san jangan menangis lagi . ." ulqui menenangkan ayahnya yang menangis dalam pelukannya.

" iya . . tou san hanya tidak menyangka kau akan kembali secepat ini " jawab sang ayah.

" ohh ya . . kau sudah makan ulqui ? " Tanya kaien. Ulqui menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" ahh kau ini bagaimana grimm, adikku ini pasti lapar sekali. Kebetulan kali ini ni-chan dan tou san membawakanmu sup kesukaanmu. Kau mau ? "

" hemm ! " ulqui mengangguk semangat.

" biar tou san yang menyuapimu yaa ? "

Sementara sousuke menyuapi ulqui. Grimmjow dan kaien berbicara di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

" saat aku bangun, aku sempat tak percaya melihat ulqui yang sudah seperti dulu. Seperti mimpi. " grimmjow memulai pembicaraan.

" aku juga begitu, saat mendengar suara ulqui yang menyahut tadi. " kata kaien.

" syukurlah, melihat keadaannya. Kurasa dia hanya butuh pemulihan kondisi tubuhnya saja. "

" ya kurasa begitu. Ayah juga jadi terlihat cerah kembali. "

Setelah ulqui selesai makan, mereka berempat saling bercerita. Menceritakan banyak kejadian yang ulqui lewatkan.

" ulqui kau tertinggal 12 episode Bleach looh. " grimmjow memanas-manasi

" aah grimm, jangan diceritakan aku mau menontonnya sendiri. " ulquiorra menutup telinganya.

"adikku masih tetap otaku rupanya. " mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

" uuh badanku terasa lengket sekali. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mandi ? " Tanya ulqui.

" umh 1 minggu kurasa. " jawab grimmjow

" uuh pantas saja. Aku mau mandi. "

" ya sudah. Mandi sana. "

" Mana handuknya baka neko ? "

" nih " grimmjow melempar handuk pada ulqui.

Ulquipun mandi, terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Wajah ketiga orang itu sudah tidak terlihat tegang seperti hari – hari kemarin. Sambil menunggu ulqui mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka masing – masing. Sousuke membaca buku yang dia bawa. Kaien mengerjakan tugasnya di laptopnya. Dan grimm hanya memainkan ponselnya.

*PRAAANG*

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara pecahan kaca.

Mereka yang sudah mulai tenang itu kembali panik.

Mereka menggedor-gedor pintu memanggil – manggil ulqui.

" ulqui ! buka pintunya ! ulqui ! kau jangan berbuat macam – macam ! "

Ketika mereka berhasil mendobrak pintu. Mereka semakin panik.

" Kamisama ! Ulqui ! Apa yang kau lakukan !"

**TBC**

* * *

Sepertinya saya belum bisa membuat mereka tenang. Saya seneng kalau ulqui di khawatirin banyak orang. :p.


	4. Chapter 4

Regret, Sorry, And Chance

Disclaimer : Bleach by tite kubo

Rated : T

Genre : Angst/Romance

Pair : Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

* * *

Buat semuanya maaf, author sempet off. Flashdisk ke format, terpaksa nyari ide baru. Di tambah laptop yang kena virus, nular ke flashdisk aku dua-duanya.

So, Gomennasai.

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya

*PRAAANG*

" ulqui ! buka pintunya ! ulqui ! kau jangan berbuat macam – macam ! "

" Kamisama ! Ulqui ! Apa yang kau lakukan !"

* * *

Chapter 4

Ketika mereka berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, mereka dikejutkan dengan Ulqui yang bersimbah darah. Sepertinya, dia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ia gores dengan kaca. Selain itu, ia juga menusuk perutnya dengan pecahan kaca yang cukup besar.

" ULQUI ! " teriak ketiga orang itu bersamaan. Grimmjow, langsung berlari kearah Ulqui. Memangku kepala Ulqui keatas pahanya. Menepuk pipi Ulqui, berusaha menyadarkannya. Sedangkan Kaien dan Aizen langsung memanggil dokter dan perawat.

" Ulqui ! Sadarlah ! Belum cukupkah Ulqui ?! Belum cukupkah kau menghukumku ?! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu ! Harusnya kau tau itu ! Aku sangat menyesal kau tau ? Kumohon Ulqui bertahanlah ! " Grimmjow berusaha menyadarkan Ulqui. Dia juga menyobek bajunya untuk menutup luka Ulqui di kedua pergelangan tangan dan perutnya. Meskipun percuma, karena darah di perut Ulqui masih merembes keluar.

Sementara itu, Aizen dan Kaien sudah datang membawa dokter dan perawat.

" Cepatlah ! Kumohon selamatkan dia ! " Aizen yang panik mendesak dokter untuk bergerak cepat.

Mereka segera membawa Ulqui, untuk menjahit lukanya.

Setelah selesai menjahit luka Ulqui, dokterpun memberitahu mereka keadaan U;qui.

" Pasien kehilangan banyak darah. Kami kehabisan stok darah O negatif. Di antara kalian ada yang berdarah O negatif ? " Tanya sang dokter.

" Paman ? kenapa kau diam saja ? Kau kan ayahnya ? Kau pasti memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengannya ? " Tanya Grimmjow sedikit mendesak.

" Dia . . Ulqui . . golongan darahnya sama seperti ibunya . . sedangkan aku dan Kaien, golongan darah kami AB negatif. " Jawab Aizen dengan wajahnya yang makin kusut. Sepertinya kali ini Ulqui benar-benar tidak dapat terselamatkan.

" Ugh ! Bagaimana ini ! Golongan darahku A negatif ! " Grimmjow makin frustasi.

" Waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi. Meskipun luka-lukanya telah berhasil di jahit. Namun, kondisinya akan semakin menurun. "

Di tengah kemelut pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka benar-benar tidak akan sanggup kehilangan Ulqui secepat ini. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyela mereka.

" Golongan darahku O negatif. "

" Eh ! " Ketiga orang yang tengah panic itu mengegok kaget pada orang yang tiba-tiba menyela itu.

" Aku akan mendonorkan darahku. " Lanjut orang itu tanpa memperdulikan ketiga orang itu.

" Baiklah silahkan kea rah sini. " Sang dokter menuntun sang pendonor.

" Dia ? Tidak mungkin ? " Kaien syok melihat sosok wanita itu. Wanita berwajah cantik, berkulit putih, berambut hitam panjang.

" Tou-san juga tak percaya Kaien. Dia tau darimana ? "

" Kurasa media yang memberitakan masalah ini, telah memberitakan dengan sangat rinci, hingga dia tau jika Ulqui ada disini, Tou-chan. "

" Memang dia siapa ? Kenapa kalian terlihat begitu syok ? Bukankah bagus jika ada orang baik yang mau mendonorkan darahnya begitu saja ? " Grimmjow yang sejak tadi merasa tidak mengerti, akhirnya mencela pembicaraan sepasang ayah dan anak tersebut.

" Dia tidak melakukannya dengan cuma-cuma Grimm, dia memiliki alasan. " Jawab Kaien.

" Karena dia adalah . .

**TBC**

* * *

Gomenne,

Lagi-lagi bikin akhir chapter yang seperti ini.

Tapi sesegera mungkin Uru-chan upload lanjutannya.

Arigatou buat yang memang suka dan setia membaca fic dari Uru-chan ini.

Hontou ni Arigatou


End file.
